gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Томпсон/Галерея
1 сезон Стеснённые ситуацией s1e5 thompson upside down 02.png S1e5 thompson with no shirt.png s1e5 thompson car 01.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png s1e5 thompson car 03.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png s1e5 thompson car 07.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 wendy looking through window.png s1e5 thompson 02.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 party has been activated.png s1e5 thompson ice.png S1e5 heard a lady screaming back here.png S1e5 whats all this about.png s1e5 thompson dancy pants 04.png S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png s1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png s1e5 thompson dancy pants 08.png s1e5 thompson dancy pants 07.png S1e5 thompson disintegrating.PNG s1e5 thompson dancy pants 06.png s1e5 thompson dancy pants 05.png S1e5 nate walk.png S1e5 kiddies.png S1e5 deadpan stare.png S1e5 happy dorks.png Дважды Диппер S1e7 dance_floor.png S1e7 dance floor 2.png S1e7 wendy_dancing.png S1e7 wenter_robbie.png S1e7 dipper_approaching wendy.png S1e7 pacifica solo.png S1e7 now's the time.png S1e7 dance partners.png Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 covering ears.png Босс Мэйбл S1e13_Hackey_sack.png S1e13 Tambry drinking Pitt cola.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 Cheering for Gideon.png S1e20 Goodbye.PNG Мини-эпизоды Левша Short4 Thompson.jpg Советы Мэйбл о моде Short9 Mabel chasing Thompson.png Альбом памятных событий: Поход в кино Short16 Ny.png Short16 thompson shocked.png Short16 thompson pointing.png Short16 I AM THE MANAGER.png Short16 Thompson At Theater.png Short16 front face thompson.png Short16 suspicious thompson.png Short16 mission impossible mabel.png Short16 thompson checking around.png Short16 gasp.png Short16 Thompson chugging butter.png Short16 thompson chugging butter photo.png 2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 teens incoming.png S2e1 lee lookin high.png S2e1 i'll do anything for your approval.png S2e1 dancing teens.png S2e1 send all.png S2e1 distracted.png S2e1 candy pack.png Игра Блендина S2e8 robbie squirt.png Бог любви S2E9 Cloud naming.png S2e9 lick that sponge.PNG s2e9 ohhh.PNG S2e9 ghosty sounds.png S2e9 Lee and Thompson scared.png S2e9 cementary.png S2e9 teens and twins standing by grave.PNG S2e9 nice use of Thompson.png S2e9 Lee pushes Thompson.png S2e9 gaze upon death.png S2e9 all look in grave.png S2e9 Robbie playing dead.png S2e9 sympathetic glares.png S2e9 in with the gang.png S2e9 more snacks!.png S2e9 Thompson just happy to be included.png S2e9 duct tape as a mute button.png S2e9 Dipper feels like he belongs.png S2e9 Thompson sneaking a chip.png S2e9 Wendy rallies the gang.png S2e9 rock on Wendy.png S2e9 all ready to party.png S2e9 Thompson overprepared.png S2e9 Nate not amused.png S2e9 Dipper tries to help.png S2e9 the group disbans.png S2e9 storming out.png S2e9 not the mailbox.png S2e9 Nate hurt his hand.png S2e9 angry Thompson.png S2e9 angry Thompson close up.png S2e9 throw down the hat.png S2e9 Thompson points fingers.png S2e9 look a snack.png S2e9 eating chip and tape.png Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14 Blubs says hello.jpg S2e14 Bud trys for mayor.jpg S2e14 that was a good day.jpg S2e14 town's folk.png Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 not again.png S2e17 party image.jpg S2e17 Susan schocked.png S2e17 Watching the rift.png Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 running from Bill.png S2e18 Bill zaps.png Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 wendy friends.jpg S2e19 wendy friends close up.jpg S2e19 lee close up.jpg Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 Wendy's friends frozen.png S2e20 throne.png S2e20 it's a prophecy.png S2e20 Wendy stealthy.png S2e20 Wendy push Robbie.png S2e20 destiny hoodie.png S2e20 Zodiac lights up.png Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей 1 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей мини-эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодических персонажей Категория:Галереи мужчин Категория:Галереи подростков Категория:Статьи Категория:Галереи